shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sleepy Pirates
Introduction Almost known for being more Pirate hunters than Pirates, they got there name from their captain, who is notoriously known for sleeping, even when in danger. They are a strong willed, and friendly pirate crew who manage to get along with most of the people they meet. This even includes some marine divisions. The main reason for this is because none of them has any sort of bounty on their heads, so no one has any reason to capture, kill, or be intimidated by them. They like to drink, party, eat, and of course sleep. On the odd ocation that they do get into a fight, they are strong enough to not only hold their own, but are so strong they are undefeated. They have managed to take down some big named pirates in the past, but even so they have always protect their friends, and anyone innocent. When provoked, they never run away from a fight. When circumstances call for it they may carry out a strategic retreat, but this is rare. Unknown to the public and the marines, they have done some pretty naughty things as well (with good intentions of course). This includes taking out a World Noble without any witnesses. The reason that none of the crewmembers has a bounty on their heads is because the captain is smart enough to have none of the crew seen anywhere in the area of their illegal actions, and they always wear disguises while commiting them. Jolly Roger This is the Jolly Roger of The Sleepy Pirates. It has a skull and crossbones with a bullet hole in the top left portion of its head. It is wearing sunglasses, adn is smoking a cigar. The skull and crossbones is in front of a picture of the world. This Jolly Roger of The Sleepy Pirates signifies the dream of the crew and captain, being that they wish to sail the world in the name of fun and adventure, with a smile on their face, no matter the danger. Crew Members Tom "Sleepy" Flyer (The Smoking Bullet) - Captain Jessica "Happy" Malteese - First Mate Hungry "Hungry" Hippo - Cook "Angry" - Swordsman "Grumpy" - Shipwright/Engineer "Dopey" - Musician/Archiologist Angel "Doc" Encroy - Doctor "Sneezy" - Navigator "Bashful" - Sniper/Negotiator Crew Strength The crew is known to be strong and fast. They have shown their abilities through taking out a World Noble without any witnesses, and they have publicly taken down multiple strong and notorious Pirates. So far, they are an undefeated Pirate crew. They are known for beating up other notorious and strong Pirates when properly provoked. They are still not known for commiting any illegal acts, so none of them has a bounty on their heads. Bounties The Crew doesn't officialy have a bounty placed on their heads. Unknown to the Marines, The World Government, and the public however, the captain has the secret alias "The Smoking Bullet" with a bounty worth 255,000,000. Relationships amongst the Crew The crew are have a very good relationship with one another. They all love to drink, party, and have a good time in general. Captain Tom "Sleepy" Flyer has been friends with his first mate, Jessica "Happy" Malteese since they were kids. They both have a crush on each other, but are too embarrased to talk about their feelings with anyone. Dreams The crew of The Sleepy Pirates shares a dream with its captain, being that they wish to sail the world in the name of fun and adventure, while partying with a smile on their face, no matter the danger. Allies and Traveling Companions The Sleepy Pirates become allies with most of the people they meet, including some branches of the Marines, due to their love of life and fun, and the fact that they don't officially have a bounty on them so no one has a reason to capture, kill, or even feel threatened by them. This lack of bounty however leaves some of the more cocky Pirates thinking that this crew is a bunch of losers, and they sometimes try and pick on them. Those who provoke them too far though usually end up beaten, and turned over to the Marines, which is how this crew makes most of its money, and why some consider them more bounty hunters than Pirates. History The first members of The Sleepy Pirates crew; Tom "Sleepy" Flyer, Jessica "Happy" Malteese, and Hungry "Hungry" Hippo; origionally hailed from the North Blue. There they managed to take down, and turn in a very powerful Pirate, to the Marines. This Pirate was so strong and crafty that turning him in, made the Marines greatful enough to have Vice-Admiral Garp personally congratulate them, and offer them a safe guarded passage to the grand line. This being where they were headed anyway, they accepted. They were lead by the Marines, and passed into the Grand Line through Mariejois, thus becoming one of the few Pirates to make it away from Mariejois unscathed. As they were passing through, the captain saw something in the distance he shouldn't have. He saw civilians being enslaved to make a statue of one of the World Nobles. This caused him to direct his crew back here in disguise shortly after, where they managed to take out a World Noble without any witnesses. The event was covered up, and the World Noble replaced quickly. No one but the highest authorities of the World Government and the Marines know this happened, but they have nothing to go on but the note left behing by the captain saying it was "The Smoking Bullet". Locations visited North Blue Mariejois Trivia When the crew is done commiting these illegal acts, the captain has a habbit of leaving some sort of note behind saying "Courtesy of your favorite Pirate, The Smoking Bullet". It is this reason that there is a wanted poster out for The Smoking Bullet, with no image. On the Sleepy Pirates flag, it can be noted that the skull is smoking a cigar, and there is a bullet hole in its skull. The entire crew is also know for having wierd nicknames that discribe themselves, all similar, but not limited to Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Angel "Doc" Encroy's last name is a pun on "Incredible" because of her incredible beauty. Related Articles External Links Category:Pirate Crews